


Goodnight Kiss

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @flowerbabytrevelyan (xStephyG) on Tumblr: a goodnight kiss for whomever you'd like <3</p>
<p>Evie Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



Evie readjusted as Lupa fell off of her gracelessly, her limbs splayed bonelessly about. She watched as Lupa took a deep, contented sigh, her flushed breasts raising and then falling as she let out the pent up air, a lazy smile spreading across her face to match her own. They laid together silently for a few minutes, just watching the stars overhead, until Lupa sat up and reached for the blankets at their feet. 

She pulled them up, and then turned onto her side, settling into the top of Evie’s shoulder. Evie put an arm under her neck and pulled her closer, and Lupa raised herself up on an elbow to look at her. Their gazes locked for about ten seconds before Lupa lowered her head to give Evie a kiss. 

The blazing heat of passion had burned through them already, leaving behind the warm embers of affection; they kissed slowly and languidly, unhurried and almost lazy, but still they pressed as close to each other as they could. 

They came apart after about a minute, and Evie hid a wide yawn behind her free hand. Lupa chuckled quietly and snuggled into the top of Evie’s shoulder again. 

“Goodnight, Ev.”

“I love you,” Evie murmured sleepily as her eyes slid closed. 

“I love you, too,” Lupa answered. 

Evie hummed her content deep in her chest as the Fade claimed her for another night.


End file.
